


His Deepest Fears

by raggedy_girl13



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: #Chris revelation fic not gonna lie, #but it is my first ever fic so I'm allowed, #flashbacks/memories from unchanged future, #there are more characters but they are only briefly mentioned or are in flashbacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_girl13/pseuds/raggedy_girl13
Summary: Chris Halliwell was on an imperative mission to rescue his brother in the past when he started being tormented by unknown thoughts and fears. How will he save his brother if he can't save himself?





	1. Chapter 1

Christopher Perry Halliwell was alone. He knew that when he stepped through the glowing portal to the past, glowing almost with hope for a better future. But the moment he took that step he was on his own, leaving his family and friends (what was left of them anyway) behind in a dark and desolate world of death and destruction. He knew logically he should not feel guilt for that- he was in the past to create a better future for  _them_  after all- but he couldn't help but feel so as he looked down at the beautiful city before him from the highest beam on the Golden Gate Bridge, knowing he had left his loved ones in a much more dangerous world.

He had been in the past for the better part of seven or eight months and it seemed that he was making no progress in finding who it was that had turned his brother evil. He was beginning to think his father had been wrong when he told him it was around this time that he had been turned. He almost chuckled at that thought. That would teach him to trust Leo, the man that had never been there for him, the man that had, intentionally or not, favoured his brother over him, the man that had failed to save Chris's  _mother_. Chris had so much built up resentment for the man that he feared one day he would snap and take it out on past Leo. He almost found it funny that his father in the past did not treat him much differently than his father once had in the future, even though he had no inkling of who he was.

Chris could hardly bring himself to look at his mother. No,  _Piper_ , he reminded himself.  _Piper_. Not mom. Every time he saw her he saw the kind, patient woman who had raised him, the woman who made him the best tomato soup in the entire world when he was sick, the woman that he let  _die_ while he could do nothing. He shook these thoughts from his head with a deep sigh. The day he started seeing the charmed ones as his family would be the day his mission would begin to fall apart. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing them look at him as their family, to care about him, only to lose them again when he went back to the future. Well, most of them. He would always have his Aunt Paige.

Paige had not died in the future like her sisters had, and that made Chris grow even closer to her than he had been before. She was always the easiest to talk to, never expecting too much, never making things more emotional and awkward for him than they needed to be. She  _understood_ him. At least, future Paige did. Past Paige simply tolerated him like the others, although she was a little more patient with him. That made it very difficult for him not to confide in her about these thoughts that were tearing him apart inside.

_You'll never save your brother, you know that._

_He's a lost cause, just like you._

Chris jumped slightly at these unexpected fears that had intruded his mind and left him feeling unsettled. It was then that he decided that he had spent enough time on the bridge; the place he always went to when he was feeling troubled. It seemed he was spending more and more time up there since arriving in the past. He orbed away, leaving no trace that he had been there in the first place other than the ominous laughter of an unknown entity lost in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a particularly hectic day for Piper Halliwell, a day in which she certainly did not have the time to worry about whatever demon hunt her neurotic whitelighter from the future had planned for today and she had absolutely no problem informing him of this.

“Chris, I own a club that I would prefer to keep so is there any chance you could ask Phoebe or Paige to help?”

“Piper,” Chris sighed at this as he ran his hand through his hair, “this demon requires the power of three to vanquish it and I really think that it may be a lead on-“

“-whoever is after Wyatt, I know,” Piper interrupted, “but do we really need to go demon hunting every day? Surely whoever is after him will show themselves sooner or later and then we can go after them when we _know_ who it is instead of chasing theories that probably won’t pan out anyway.”

_You should stop bothering her; she doesn’t want to help you so why push it?_

Chris did not reply to Piper and he simply orbed away, deciding he was not in the mood to argue with his future mother further. It was completely absurd to him that his family could be so absorbed in their own lives when he came from a future where most people don’t even have their lives.

Chris wished that his family would just take this seriously. He couldn’t tell them but he was quickly running out of time and he felt like he had accomplished nothing since he had arrived. Well, nothing in the way of finding who would turn Wyatt evil anyway- he had vanquished a considerable chunk of Wyatt’s demons.

He orbed to his aunt Phoebe next, hoping that she would be able to help him get Piper on his side. Once this next upper level demon was gone, all of Wyatt’s future council would be no more and he was hoping that he might know something about how Wyatt turned evil in the first place. He knew it was a long shot but everything was at this point.  He wished he could vanquish it on his own but, although he was a very powerful witch by anyone’s standards, he was not powerful enough.

Phoebe jumped at the jingling sound and the bright blue and white lights of Chris’s entrance to her office at the Bay Mirror.

“ _Chris!_ ” Phoebe practically whined, “I’m working, I do not have time to go demon hunting!”

“How do you know that’s what I’m here for? I could just be stopping by to say hi,” Chris replied, his tone practically dripping in sarcasm.

Phoebe almost rolled her eyes at that. She could hardly remember a conversation with Chris that did not involve demons. She knew that his cause was important, she just wished he wasn’t going demon hunting constantly, it was getting a little ridiculous. It wasn’t good for her and it certainly wasn’t good for Chris, she thought as she looked at her young whitelighter. The guy couldn’t be much older than 20 and she could tell he wasn’t sleeping much or taking care of himself.

“Chris, you should take a day off, relax, take up a hobby or do whatever you future people do,”

“We future people fight to survive which is exactly what I’m trying to do now so can you please, _please_ , just help me?” Chris exclaimed, growing tired of his mother and aunts’ constant insistence that he take a day off.  “This demon is a power of three vanquish.”

“Oh my God, you are so dramatic”, Phoebe chuckled.

Chris sighed, his aunt in the future used to tell him that all the time when his younger self would go on animated and over emphasised rants. If only he had his aunt with him now…

_Your auntie isn’t here to look out for you anymore is she? Would she even have liked you if she didn’t know you were family? This version doesn’t seem too fond of you. You’re just an **annoyance**._

Once again Chris shook these thoughts from his head. He did not have the time for personal concerns when the fate of the world was in his hands. However, he decided not to bother his aunt any more than he already had and without another word he abruptly orbed away just as he had done with his future mother.

He didn’t even try Paige, deciding that the outcome would more than likely be the same so he took some premade potions from his room at Piper’s club P3 and orbed to the underworld to try and get answers himself. He knew logically that he would not be able to vanquish the demon on his own but he could certainly wound it enough to make it talk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived in a dank, musty cave typical of the Underworld. If demons were supposed to be all about using their powers for whatever they wanted you’d think they’d have better décor, Chris thought with a grin. After a few hours of seemingly fruitless searching Chris at long last encountered the demon he had been looking for.

He knew that Agares was high up in the demon food chain so to speak so he was likely to know of any plans to go after his brother and if not it was just one more dead demon. However, if this demon did not have the answers Chris needed he would need to come up with another plan of action, and fast.

Agares snarled at Chris, dark eyes glaring at him with a fiery hatred. “You must be the pesky little whitelighter who’s been asking a lot of questions.”

“I see my reputation precedes me,” Chris replied in a false light-hearted tone, never taking his eyes off the demon, “and you must be the demon who is going to answer those questions”

“You underestimate me, whitelighter,” Agares chuckled darkly, “I can make you beg for death.”

“You demons need to come up with a better line, you know that?” Chris curled his hand inward and the bones of the demon’s arm began to crack and splinter as he howled in pain. “I can do much worse than that,” Chris chuckled darkly, “now; do I need to ask again?”

The demon’s eyes widened at Chris- he had not expected such a power from a whitelighter. But he did like a challenge…

 

Elsewhere in the vast networks of the Underworld, a booming accented voice could be heard reverberating from the stone walls.

“Barbus!” it shouted.

A moment of silence followed and the owner of the voice lost its patience repeating its exclamation in a much more aggravated tone, “ _Barbus!”_

At long last the Demon of Fear flamed into the cave where the voice resided and in a mocking and condescending tone stated, “Have patience, _friend_ , I was simply tailing the boy as you had instructed, if I’m not mistaken that is.”

“Have you learned anything?”

Barbus chuckled darkly, “You may not believe me if I tell you.”

“Get on with it, Barbus! This is an incomprehensibly important mission for _both_ sides and the boy is proving himself to be a potentially dangerous obstacle if I do not get him out of the way soon!” He was losing patience quicker every second the demon delayed telling him how to remove the boy.

“I thought **_Elders_** were supposed to be patient,” Barbus smiled, but at the piercing glare he received he continued. “Very well.  You have successfully enhanced my powers so that I now have the ability to use one’s memories to amplify their fears, eternally grateful by the way, and from this I have learned that the boy is no whitelighter, in fact he appears to be half elder and half charmed one. The son of your good friend Leo, you know the one I’m talking about.”

The Elder Gideon grew pale as he thought on this. **Another** one. And this one half Elder, no doubt powerful, like his brother. This was going to put a spanner in his works big-time.

Barbus, however, continued to speak as the information carried no emotional relevance to him.

“I have begun to play on his fears as you have instructed, although it is going to take time. The boy is strong willed and will not be tricked easily. It needs to be done without him knowing it. If he even begins to suspect that he is being manipulated it will be impossible to bring him down, especially if he is powerful.”

Gideon nodded at this, still lost in thought. “Have you found out anything about the power he possesses?” he asked the demon. After giving it thought he decided that Christopher could not be as powerful as his brother- Wyatt’s power was prophesied long before the charmed ones were even born.  Regardless, the fact that he was half Elder would almost definitely make him a tough adversary.

“He can orb, that much I am certain of. And he has powerful telekinesis but I do not know if he possesses any other powers, passive or otherwise.”

Gideon responded knowledgably, “If he is half Elder it is possible that he has acquired an Elder power, however it is unlikely given that you have not seen him use it even in his memories”

“You forget that I only see memories of great fear- it is possible other powers have been used without me seeing.”

Gideon was pacing the cavern now, deep in thought about how it would be best to go about this. “I do not think it likely, if he does possess Elder powers, that they are more powerful than mine. I think we are safe to continue with the original plan. The sisters do not trust him fully which will play to our advantage, I’m sure.”

“What would you have me do now, _best buddy_?” Barbus attempted, growing bored of the conversation.

“Follow him.”

**A/N: Back again with chapter number 2. Hope you liked it, please like or review if you did!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short start I know but i should have the next chapter up on Sunday it has more going on, this was just to kinda get started if you catch my drift. Should have weekly updates, this is my first fic so kudos would be lovely:D It's also posted over on fanfiction.net if that matters to anybody, its the exact same and by the same name as is my account.


End file.
